


Cats and Dogs

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a dog person. Draco is a cat person. But they love each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> For [HD Art Fest 2015](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/tag/art%20fest-2015)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/134584939928/yay-another-year-of-hd-art-fest-is-all-wrapped)

Bonus comic:  



End file.
